Service management capabilities appropriate for an enterprise network or a distributed network may be divided into “silos” suitable for management by an associated management specialist. In a typical scenario, management disciplines of different management specialists may be isolated from each other. For example, when a user who has broad or deep knowledge of all management disciplines or a “Versatalist” (in contrast to a “Specialist” who has specific and deep knowledge or a “Generalist” who has broad, but shallow knowledge) tries to manage certain services, the “Versatalist” may not be aware of a specific management discipline that might require attention.
As management disciplines are disjointed, the an information technology or user is exposed to limited automation tools for completing complex tasks such as choosing managerial changes in an enterprise network or the distributed network. The managerial changes may include deploying software applications and hardware components in the enterprise network, and altering connections between various computing devices in the enterprise network. Furthermore, the management disciplines do not provide adequate validation methodologies. Therefore, an administrator may have to depend on “pilots” or simulation programs for testing the managerial changes. As a result, testing of the managerial changes prior to implementation of the managerial changes in an enterprise network may not be efficient.